


Mercy

by hybristophilica



Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant Violence, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, but not in a sad way just desperate, octhound if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: Octane can't count on Revenant's mercy.
Relationships: Bloodhound & Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: 31 (but actually 18) days of apex [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812802
Kudos: 20





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> i planned this to be 500 words and i ended up writing 1k but it's fine because i like it quite a lot and i hope you will too!

Octane was tired of waiting in a stakeout. He’d been laying on his tummy for a couple of minutes already, aiming at one of the entrance of the Pit while hiding behind a box, but nobody was coming his way. Wattson and Bangalore’s banners had already expired, so he was left alone with five teams out there.

He knew he could do this alone, and he’d followed Wattson’s advice to hide and wait in the attempt to overpower an eventual team, but he’d already grown bored of this.

“Sorry amiga, can’t do this,” Octane mumbled more to himself than to the other two, and then jumped on his feet, sliding his trusted R-99 in his arms. He headed in direction of the bunker, on the other side of which he’d heard shots being fired. _Finally_. He could still count on the surprise effect and maybe even a third party. If he was lucky, he would snatch a top three.

The thought of the podium was enough to send a shiver down his spine, and he reached out for the syringe of stim without second thought, emptying it in a matter of seconds. _What a rush_.

Octane reached the imposing gate of the Bunker, the effect of the drug not over yet, and he ran through the door quickly, too quickly to spot the enemy gas trap in time. He coughed, stepping back and cursing himself for just running inside without checking. No major damage had been done, luckily, and there wasn’t even the need to use headings for it, but what bothered Octane the most was the fact that he’d been loud, and had eventually alerted the enemy squad of his presence. Two seconds later, he was scanned by Bloodhound’s red radar coming from the stairs.

When he made to turn around and leave, wanting to hide, he found himself facing Revenant. He couldn’t even embrace his weapon to shoot in time, that Revenant’s sharp arm came forward, piercing through Octane’s chest. He heard the cracking of his shield and let out a loud cry, unable to move away from the fatal mechanic contraption tearing him apart.

“You cry so beautifully, it’s music to my ears,” Revenant growled, sliding his arm more in depth and making Octane cry out again. There was a lot of blood coming out of him, pouring copiously all over his abs and pants and sliding along Revenant’s limb as well.

The pain in his chest was almost unbearable. Almost.

“T-this is the worst you can do?” Octavio couldn’t help but mock, spitting blood when he tried to fake a chuckle. If he was going to die, he didn't want to give Revenant the satisfaction of seeing him in pain.

“You are so pathetic, little skinbag,” Revenant continued, twisting his arm to the side, and Octavio gasped, feeling the tips of his fingers starting to go numb. His health level was low, but he kept on regenerating second after second, and it looked like Revenant had no intention to finish him any soon.

He shoved Octane against the wall, but without pulling his arm out of his chest. He’d been careful not to harm his heart, Octane noticed.

“Did you think I would end this quickly?” Revenant asked, using the other hand to press against Octane’s throat, cutting his breath short.

“I-I hoped, compadre. Slow isn’t for me,” Octane tried to tease, but his vision was starting to darken. Good. He could use this to his advantage. Octane pressed harder against Revenant’s hand, feeling even the last thin breath of air escape him. He could hear shouts coming from down the stairs, where teams were fighting. The thunder of shotguns fire, the sparks of the arc-stars, the buzzing of a fence, Octane could hear it all, but as if it was happening on another dimension. He couldn’t breath. His health was so low, so low— but then Revenant noticed what he was trying to do and pulled his hand away roughly, making Octane gasp with relief of air and ache in his chest, coughing blood once again in his mask and staining the corners of his mouth.

“No…it’s not that easy. You haven’t suffered enough.” Revenant reached down to Octane’s leg, where the metal of the knee joined the flesh of his thigh. His pointed fingers dug down in the soft skin, tearing apart the mechanic limb. Octane sobbed, and his entire body shook in agony and rush of adrenaline. He could feel it all, and was completely hopeless.

A few moments later, they were scanned, but this time the sound of the radar was followed by quick steps approaching.

“Revenant! They all have fallen, there’s only one enemy squad left,” Bloodhound’s voice came closer from the stairs. Oh, so Octane did make it to the top three.

When Bloodhound reached them, they stopped in their tracks. If Octane could, he would have laughed, because even without seeing their face, he could imagine their expression in front of such a scene.

There was blood everywhere around him. On his chest, on his face, on the floor. Octane wasn’t even standing straight on his own anymore, Revenant’s arm was the only thing preventing him from falling on the ground after he’d ripped his leg off his body.

“Aren’t you glad, skinsuit? Second place for you,” Revenant murmured in a low growl, but Octane wasn’t paying him any more attention. He knew he couldn’t count on him, but he could count on them. He turned around slightly, letting his head fall back for the lack of strength.

“B-Bloodhound,” he called, his voice barely audible through the mask soaked in blood. “Please.”

Bloodhound didn't move for a few seconds, seconds during which Octane held his breath, fearing for himself if they denied him. They stepped closer, keeping their gaze on him, or so he hoped, while their gloved hands moved to his face. Revenant didn't speak, didn't move, not understating their intention in time.

Bloodhound’s hands grabbed Octane’s jaw firmly, twisting it harshly to the side and snapping his neck.

_Thank you._

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are very appreciated! come find me on tumblr @ hybristophilica


End file.
